Why I Love You
by mangooooo96
Summary: Bebe writes a letter to Token reflecting on their relationship. Super cheesy and heart felt, but thats how i like it;). Tebe ((TokenxBebe)) and Stendy ((StanxWendy))


Dear Token,

It's our 3rd year anniversary, we're now in the 11th grade and i wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

It was in the 8th grade, when we went to Italy on that trip for a week with school, i thought it would just be another shitty field trip like they always used to be. But it was something completely, different. I was close to you before then, like we were good friends, since we'd been in the same class since 3rd grade. On the coach to the ferry i sat with Wendy of course, but you sat behind and i was just talking to you and Clyde all the way there. When the coach got on the ferry and we were forced to sit there waiting for 30 minutes because there was a bunch of goddamn old biddies in the coach in front of us, and you told me to sit on your lap, as a joke, cos Wendy was sat on Stan's and we found it hilarious. When everyone got up we fell sideways and you landed on top of me. For a second you held the gaze, with the biggest, sincerest grin on your face. Then Cartman broke the moment by us fags..

On the ferry it was hilarious, me, you, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Clyde, Craig, Red, Wendy and Heidi all pissing ourselves cos Kenny was lighting his farts off of the side of the boat, without killing himself this time. I still have the group photo that we took. You had your arm around me and i was smiling up at you, Stan and Wendy were mid-kiss, Kenny was pissing himself cos he'd just pissed off Cartman, Kyle was next to Kenny almost blowing up cos he was laughing so much, Craig was doing his signature pose, and Red and Heidi were kissing Clyde on either cheek as a joke, his face had a massive smirk plastered across it.

The coach journey after that was another 7 hours, so when we got back on we got out our blankets and pillows. As we were sat at the back we just spread out. Me and you were snuggled up in the corner, you leaning against the window on a pillow, i was resting my head on your chest and you had your arms around me. Even though we weren't girlfriend and boyfriend it felt like we were. Wendy and Stan were opposite us doing the exact same but munching each others faces off. After a while of talking and laughing everyone fell asleep, except us. We talked for a while, but then we just sat there in a silence, it wasn't awkward, it was nice actually. And then we just dropped off to sleep.

The hotel we stayed in was a rather beak, cheap hotel. But it was South Park high that organised it. Because it was so small we were the only school there, actually, we were the only people there. Girls were on the top floor, boys on the bottom. I shared a room with Wendy, Red, Heidi, Lola, Annie and Esther, and you shared a room with Clyde, Craig, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. I remember the girls went down to the beach and i stayed behind cos i was the last to get in the shower. You stood by the door frame and smiled at me, i smiled back and you came towards me and asked whether i wanted to come to the beach with you. I said yes of course, so we walked down the the long stretch of golden sand that was five minutes away from our shabby hotel. The tide was out, so there was a lot of wet sand, so all of us played football, even us girls. All of you boys took your tops off, which all of us were pleased about. When i tried to get the ball off of you, you wrapped your arms around me and we rolled around in the sand, play fighting. After a while the sun was going down, everyone was sat on the sand, dotted around. Wendy and Stan were making out, Craig and Clyde were topless in the sea fighting with each other, the other girls were sat in a circle giggling, and Cartman, Kenny and Kyle were on the pier jumping off. We were still stood in the middle of the beach. You put your arms around me and slowly pulled me close, our lips were inches apart. For the first time ever my world stopped. That is, until Cartman shouted at you 'Just kiss her you black asshole!", and you pulled away annoyed at him. But you then looked at me with the biggest grin on your face, with that sincerity that you always had, and that was when i knew i loved you.

When we got off the trip we were best, best friends. We shared so many moments, and to be honest, i couldn't stop thinking about you. When you asked me to be your girlfriend i didn't hesitate. When everyone found out all they said was "it's about time."

We have the most amazing relationship now, you're my boyfriend, but my best friend at the same time. We're affectionate to each other, have cute play fights, there's a lot of banter too, we have cute movie nights and just fall asleep snuggled up on the couch. It is actually really, really perfect.

You still are. After three years, i still love you with all my heart. I know this is so cheesy and you're probably cringing right now. But its how i feel. Token Black, you are the most sweetest, kindest, loving, caring, funniest, sincerest guy i have ever met and i want to be with you for the rest of my life, if you propose to me of course.

You're my bass-playing-rich-spoilt-child-ballad-singing-cartman-kicking-lion-loving boyfriend, and i wouldn't have it any other way.

Love you always,

Bebe x


End file.
